narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Kiiraku
Rei Kiiraku (黄天鈴 , Kiiraku Rei), is a Chūnin level kunoichi from Konohagakure, and a member of Team Takashi It's also OC created by TheCuteNinjaGirl Background Rei was born as the doughter of the first Kiiraku clan leader, Chiharu Kiiraku(黄天千春,Kiiraku Chiharu) , second son Satoshi Kiiraku (黄天聡, Kiiraku Satoshi) and him wife, ANBU member, Kaori Kiiraku(黄天香織, Kiiraku Kaori. She was born in Sunagakure, and she has six years older brother Yoichi Kiiraku(黄天陽, Kiiraku Yoichi). But she has no longer lived in Sunagakure. She was five years old, then Kiiraku clan split in to two families, and her family moved to Konohagakure. After she moved in to Konohagakure, she started to go ninja academy, with Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and others. But she didn't have a lot of friends: She didn't felt any sympathy for Sasuke, and others girls always talked about him, so she just didn't have what to talk about with them, plus she has character,who any girl didn't have, she was like a boy a little: she sometimes was sleeping during the lessons, and ran from them. An when she met Kiba. They had a lot of similar hobbies, so Rei started spend time with Kiba and him friends. They become the best friends, and always helped to each other. They everything was doing together: played, studied, trained. They together graduated academy, and even they were in different teams, their friendship didn't become weakest than before. Them free-times they spend together, like before. Nothing changed. In chūnin exams, participated Kiba team, and Rei team too. Before exams, they swore to each other, that they will pass this exams together too. But this didn't happen. In first them exams, both of them failed. Second years, just Rei pass exams and become chūnin. Even that, Kiba wasn't jealous at her, and they was friends how before. But after month when Rei become chūnin, she must depart from village. After she graduated academy and become genin, she was trained to become the spy, and then she become chūnin level kunoichi, the council decided, that she is ready to go infiltrate others villages. The first her mission as a spy should was infiltrate Sunagakure. The plan was perfect: she was a member of Kiiraku Clan, so she could travel in Sunagakure. Also, she could be transfered in to first clan family, because she had very strong electric release, and was mastered it perfectly. But she refuse to infiltrate Suna, because she loved that village, and Suna was her childhood village, so she didn't want to betray it. She thought, what council will punish her for that, but her surprise, they give another mission for her. She had infiltrate Iwagakure. Rei spend two years in where. In Iwa she was calling like Kanade Yumirawa. Half a year take to her earn other villagers confidence. During other one and half a year she was gathering information about Iwa, spying this village higher ninjas, council members, and even current Tsuchikage. She never was caught by others ninjas, so she safely get back to Konoha, but just after that, she was send in to Kirigakure, to help other spies in where. In Kiri she was spend just half a year, and then back in to Konoha, just before Fourth Shinobi world war. Personality Rei is not like others girls. She don't like, then others are ordering to her, and she's never listening others, except her father and mother. Also, she very respect her grandfather Michi Kiiraku (黄天道, Kiiraku Michi), and always listening to him, because he was very good to her, and he teach her everything he knew. He was her first teacher, Suna former spy. Rei always was mischievous girl, and she always wanted to do the same prank like Naruto, but she couldn't do that, because of the name of her clan. She always thought, that she better don't have her electric release, and she don't have clan, and then she could do that she wants. But this was just a dream, and now, then Rei thought about it, she just laughing, because it looks stupid. Rei always got angry with her brother Yoichi, because he always taunted her, so she always hit him in his head. They always started fight with them electric releases, in order to know, which is stronger and better. But Rei really loves her brother, and she knows, that her brother loves her too. She strongly know, that they will help each other, no matter what happens. Appearance Rei has specifics Kiiraku clan member's traits: brown hair, purple eyes, and light skin. Her hair is a weave of the pancreas. She wears dark blue dress, red belt, to which they are attached bag with items. On dress she has two blue straps. She is wearing fish-nets under her dress, on her shoulder, and on her knees. She is wearing bandages, and on them wears case for kunai. She wears short, black, leather and protective gloves on her palms, and black shoes. Abilities Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Intelligence Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT